Locking devices furnished by the auto manufacturers for automobiles while parked, or not in use temporarily, are old in the art, but the professional auto thief does not have to waste much time getting into an automobile and then with only the switch key lock to overcome in getting the automobile started. Furthermore, if the thief notices an auto lock system, which has to be released in order to gain entrance through a door, the thief simply reaches up from under the car with a pair of snips and cuts one battery cable and the whole alarm system is broken, and the car may be entered, stripped, or towed away without the alarm system working at all.
Also, the ordinary steering column locking device can be made ineffective by prying on the lock which is usually on the side of the steering column.
Many inventions have been resorted to in the prior art to prevent the theft of automobiles but have generally been ineffective in preventing a professional thief from getting away with the automobile.
It is, therefore, the purpose of this invention to provide an enclosure for the ignition and starting means of an automobile, which means is usually located on the right side of the steering column as a convenience in starting and stopping the motor. This enclosure is constructed of such materials, and put together about the ignition switch in such a manner as to be practically tamper-proof.